Files Street
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: The xfiles as high school kids all on the same street. With most attending CGB high school theres trouble, whats Spender hiding? Has Dianas obbsession with Mulder got worse? Does Mulder love Scully? Will Mulder finally kick Kryceks butt? they all investig
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mulder and Scully meet as high school kids when Scully moves to Washington. Reyes already lives there with the gunmen. I know the gunmen meet Mulder at a convention but pretend they don't. Dogget stays at his Grans in Washington and they all live in the same avenue. Like today's date imagine the x-files happened in like 2010 if it helps lol

Mulder sat in his room listening to LPs he decided to go out to meet Frohike and Byers. He went downstairs.

"Fox, where are you going?" Teena Mulder asked.

"I'm off to meet Frohike."

"Well be back at nine." He tutted.

"Fox show your Mother some respect." William said.

"Who asked you?"

"Don't talk to me like that or you won't be going anywhere?"

"Yeah right." He said.

"Fox get back here." He went out the door.

"Teena that boy is getting worse."

"No he's not he's 17. He hasn't got over it yet."

"Don't be ridiculous it was 5 years ago."

"You just don't care do you?"

Over the street a new family had just moved in the Scully's he hadn't noticed there daughter yet until he saw a beautiful red head walking home. She had a Catholic school uniform on. She was beautiful he thought he had to talk to her.

He ran over without thinking.

"Hey, you must be new here?" He asked still running.

"Err, Yeah hi?" she said trying to hide her braces she was so paranoid about.

"Well, I'm Fox Mulder I live across the street."

"Fox? Is that a nickname?"

"No unfortunately its not." He smiled. So did she.

"Well I'm Dana Scully."

"So do you go to St Andrews?"

"Yeah just started."

"How you finding it?"

"It's ok, I made a friend she lives on this street."

"Oh who Reyes?"

"Yeah that's her."

"Yeah she's my friend Frohikes little obsession." He laughed. "He lives across the street I'm going there now if you want to come fit in a little Reyes will probably be there?"

"Well I should be getting home but ok." She walked with him and they spoke for a while.

Frohike answered the door before Mulder could ring the door bell. He was short with a pony tail in the back of his dark hair and a high hairline. His round glasses gave him a sweet look.

"Hey Frohike, this is Dana Scully she moved here the other day."

"Oh hey, I think I have already been acquainted with your brother who decided to shout nerd and nark at me anyway come in." they did.

"Yeah that's my brother Bill he's a jock but he's an ass."

"I guessed. Well Scully it's a privilege to meet such a beautiful woman." She blushed. She was shocked everyone around here seemed to call her Scully; she thought it must be something they did in Washington. Reyes was already there.

"Oh hi Scully, I see you met Mulder."

"Yeah, I seem to be fitting in already." She smiled.

Frohike went into his room where Langley and Byers were.

"Hi guys this is Scully, she's knew."

"Yeah you're brother told me to cut my hair."

"Well he's been here a week and already insulted everybody." She said embarrassedly.

"Melvin somebody's at the door." Frohikes mom shouted.

"Down in a minute." He went down the stairs and answered the door.

"Frohike you couldn't swing a cat in here how many people do you need?" Byers shouted.

A girl stood at the door a little older with dark shoulder length hair. She wasn't as good looking as Scully or Reyes but she was pretty.

"Hey is Fox here?"

"Yes what do you want Fowley?"

"To come in and hang out with you guys?"

"Tough luck!" he said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a bitch go hang around with Spender or Krycek."

"Krycek is busy and Spender is out with his dad." She said.

"No Diana." He closed the door in her face and walked upstairs.

"Who was it short ass?" Langley said.

"Short up punk, you wanna kung foo with me?" He said "It was Fowley."

Byers laughed at this.

"Looking for Mulder?"

"Who's Fowely?" Scully asked she was worried it might be Mulders girlfriend.

"Some chick who is obsessed with Mulder." Byers said.

"I wish she'd leave me alone." He said.

Frohike got his computer and said.

"Look at this Mulder."

"Heres your UFO's baby." Langley said. His voice was nasally. His long blonde hair brushed passed Scully's arm.

"UFO?" Scully asked.

"Of course Scully our little side project."

"You can't be serious?" they all looked round at her like she was the crazy one.

"Anyway who are you guys?"

"We're the lone gunmen we right the paper."

"Wow" She said.

Scully went home and told Margaret the stories sister spooky had been telling.

"I don't like that school, Dana it's weird, we'll put you in the one Fox goes too, it seems much more conventional. Fox is such a nice boy." She said smiling.

"He seems like an ass to me." Bill said.

"For that Bill you can say grace even though it shouldn't be a punishment." Margaret was the temporary head of the household. Scully's father was away with the navy. He did and they sat down.

"So Melissa how is the school?" Melissa went to the school Mulder and the gunmen did.

"It's ok I guess, kind of boring." Melissa went to the school Mulder did because it had a sixth form and she didn't really take interest in the Catholic faith.

Scully woke up it was the day she started the new school CGB high. Mulder had agreed to pick her up she was upset she wasn't with Reyes anymore but she was glad she was with Mulder and the gunmen. She got ready and answered the door before Bill could.

"We off?" He said.

"Well can we wait for my sister?"

"Yeah of course."

"Melissa hurry up!" She shouted. She came running her blonde hair tumbling all over the place. They walked up to CGB School.

The first lesson was biology her favourite. It was a Walter Skinners class. She walked in. He introduced her to the class.

"Take a seat Dana." He seemed a nice man he was balled and had glasses.

"Here Dana." Mulder showed her a seat next to him.

"You'll like this class Skinners a good teacher." He said to her.

"Wanna be lab partners?" She was honoured he'd asked her.

"Yeah sure." She said sweeping a mass of red hair out of her eyes.

After they'd done some experiment or other Mulder asked.

"Hey has this gone green or red?"

"What?"

"Well I'm colour blind, and I can't see the colour so its either red or green." She smiled he looked so adorable and vulnerable at that moment.

"Oh, it's green, honey." _Oh my god she called me honey wow. He thought. _

After lab class Diana stood next to him and said.

"Hey Fox."

"Oh hi Diana." He said holding back his laughter. "This is Dana."

"Hi" She said. Dianna gave her a jealous look.

"Hi." She said.

"Well I'm just going to talk to Krycek." She left.

"Ahh that's Diana." She said laughing.

"You should of seen the look she gave you." He said getting some lunch.

"Oh I know" They laughed and sat next to the gunmen who were reading something. A boy she'd never seen before was sat there. She took a seat.

"Hey Scully, this is Spender."

"Hi" She said.

"Hey nice to meet you" he seemed sweet enough.

"Oh Comrade creepy at 3 o'clock." Langley said.

"Hi" the voice said. It was American with a hint of Russian. It hadn't developed into full American yet.

"Hey Krycek." Spender said. Scully couldn't think anything besides _Oh my god he is hot. Well so is Mulder wow two hot guys. _

"Krycek this is Scully." Mulder said introducing them.

"Hello, I'm Alex Krycek." He said smiling. "I'm was foreign exchange, But I live here now" he said to Scully. As he was saying this a ruckus was starting to build up. The gunmen smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have something interesting happening." Byers said. They all went over to see what the ruckus was. A boy stood around the girl.

"I don't know what happened there was light and then he disappeared and now she's fainted." Skinner came.

"Give her some air. What happened?" he was shouting.

"The second abduction in 6months." Frohike said.

"Abduction?" Scully asked.

"People just keep going missing around here" Langley said.

"Well we know who's to blame." Mulder said.

"Oh come on Mulder not again. It must be something a prank or something people just don't go missing."

"They do around here Scully."

"It's nothing, why do you have to delve into everything spooky?" Krycek asked nastily.

"Who asked you Comrade Slime ball." Mulder replied.

"You can kiss my Russian ass." Mulder lunged forward to hit him.

The gunmen held him back.

"A couple of nerds can hold you back Mulder, you're nothing." He said.

"Hey in a minute they'll be more than Mulder on your ass Alex. You don't wanna mess with me sunshine." Frohike said on his tip toes.

Spender opened the door and his father was stood there. He didn't live with him he was always off almost on the run. His father lit a cigarette.

"Jeffrey, your little friends are getting in my way again."

"This was your fault you did this you sun of a bitch."

"Keep Scooby Doo and his gang out of this Jeffrey." His mother wheeled over to him she was frail and had a wheel chair.

"Son keep out of this I don't want you to come to any harm. Now get out of my house." She said to her husband. He did so still puffing on his cigarette.

"Mom what did he do are you ok?"

"I'm fine. He's causing all this again."

Dogget walked past Reyes house.

"Hey John." She shouted after him.

"Hey." He said smiling his thick New York accent standing out.

"Where are you going?"

"To the gunmen's place."

"I was on my way, I'll come with you." She said. He was the guy she was telling Scully about. She liked him a lot. He liked her it was obvious.

"You heard about the new girl in town?"

"Yeah Scully?"

"Yeah, Mulders taken a shine to her." He said.

"Ouch, I bet Fowley hates that."

"She does its hilarious."

"She'll be after Spender next." He said laughing. "Or Richard" he said laughing. Obviously he meant Langley.


	2. Chapter 2

Frohike answered the door.

"The gangs here." He shouted up.

"Than let them in jackass." Langley shouted.

"Melvin honey, would your friends like some sodas?" His mom said she looked like a female Frohike without the puppy fat and the stubble.

"No Mom leave us alone." He walked up the stair with Reyes and Dogget. Mulder and Scully were sat down next to each other and the gunmen were huddled around the laptop. Dogget nearly tripped over Spender who was sat on the floor Reyes huddled in the doorway.

"Well first announcement guys we have a lair." Frohike said.

"A lair what are you a baddie from a superman film?" Spender asked.

"Ok then a base, it's a thousand times bigger than this and we're going now." They went to the door and into a dusty old room in Frohikes basement it had lighting and electricity. It was perfect.

"Wow Frohike this place is amazing why didn't you move here sooner?" Byers said

"Because we had an asbestos problem and my Mom was decorating." Frohike said. When he said asbestos everyone seemed to move back.

"Don't worry it's been dealt with." They all relaxed on chairs allocated. There was another ring at the door bell. They all turned round simultaneously and said.

"Fowley" Frohike answered the door sighing to his surprise it wasn't Fowley it was Krycek.

"Hey is Mulder here I came to apologise."

"Yes he is but you can do it at school, because I don't want him kicking your ass in my new basement." Frohike shut the door in his face.

"Hey who was that?"

"It was Krycek wanting to apologise to Mulder."

"He isn't forgiven." He said rolling his eyes.

"So anyway guys look at this, this database shows all the strange disappearances round here in the past 6months."

"You guys still on this?" Dogget asked.

"Yeah come on its absurd." Scully said.

"She's right." Dogget said. He introduced himself and when he turned round she winked at Reyes indicating he was a nice guy she was right to like him. He was moving here from New York in a week or so to stay with his Grandma.

Reyes and Scully walked home together they seemed to be best friends now.

"So that guys Dogget?"

"Yeah, he's so hot." She said.

"He seems nice." Scully said.

"Anyway the big question is, you and Mulder?"

"What?" She said laughing like she'd never thought it.

"Come on, lab partners by the way he's told everyone. He'll be asking you to the dance soon. So you interested?"

"Yeah I like him." She rolled her eyes giving in.

"Diana will hate you." She laughed "Might get rid of her hopefully."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Well she used to hang out with us like one of the gang and her and Mulder well they dated for a while and then she decided to be a complete two faced bitch and go behind our backs on all the things we'd found out. She deleted it all from the lone gunmen's paper and then they had nothing to print." She said sighing.

"Why did she do that?" Scully asked.

"Nobody knows, we think that someone is working with her, maybe its just me being paranoid but she seems like it to me." Reyes said. "Hey do you wanna sleep at my house tonight?"

"Yeah sure." Scully said.

They were in Monica's room eating popcorn and watching girly movies. They'd joked about Mulder and Dogget and how much Frohike liked Reyes too.

"Don't be stupid Dana there just braces, you're still beautiful."

"God I hate them thank god there coming off in a week."

"Cool, in time for the dance." She smiled. They heard something at there window they didn't know what it was but it sounded like a faint tapping. They looked outside and there was Mulder and Dogget.

"Hey, you guys wanna come to a party?"

"What its 10pm?" Scully shouted.

"Chill out Scully leave a little sneak out." Mulder shouted.

"Ok." Reyes shouted. They got out of there pyjamas and into there clothes. They climbed down a tree out of Reyes window.

"I picked the room on purpose." She said sniggering. Reyes jumped and landed on top of Dogget.

"Mulder have you seen how high it is?"

"I'll catch you?"

"You better." She jumped and he caught her in his arms. Dogget and Reyes giggled as they wouldn't move for about 5 minutes just staring at each other.

"Guys car?" Dogget said. Mulder jumped in the driver's seat and off they went.

When they arrived at where they were supposed to there was no party.

"Great we sneaked out for nothing?"

"Not nothing how about we get some pizza and sit by the embankment?" Dogget said.

"Sounds good, use your fake ID too." Mulder shouted over. Reyes went with Dogget to the store. They get beer and a Pizza from the take out place next door. When they came back Mulder was looking into Scully's deep blue eyes. They interrupted.

"Pizza and Beer." Dogget said putting them down.

"Great." Mulder said taking a slice and pulling back the ring pull. The rest did the same.

"Well who's driving if you guys are all drunk?"

"Don't worry Scully I'll have two tops." He smiled he wouldn't put anybodies life in danger. He was shocked that Dogget had asked him if he wanted to come get the girls out they didn't know each other that well but they sort of got on. He just obviously thought it was both there chances to ask them to the dance. Dogget and Reyes had gone to the car to make out and Mulder was talking to Scully.

"Anyway I was wondering you know the dance is coming up?"

"Yeah?" She asked _he's going to ask me he's going to ask me. _

"Well I was wondering if you'd want to come with me?" He looked so nervous.

"I'd love to." She smiled her heart was beating about a thousand miles an hour.

"Great, I think Dogget is asking Monica as we speak."

"Well hopefully either that or she's getting to 2nd base." She said laughing.

They drove home Reyes and Dogget were kissing all the way home. He dropped the girls off and they got home just in time. He had to do it he had to kiss Scully. He did. _Wow she's kissing me back. _

The girls didn't get caught and they got in, in the nick of time so did Dogget. Mulder didn't.

"Fox where the hell have you been?" William Mulder asked.

"Out." He said coolly.

"Out where?"

"Just out."

"When I ask you a question Fox, you answer me?"

"Well how come when I asked you a question I got a whole lot of shitty answers?"

"Fox!"

"You answer me and I'll answer you, Where's Samantha?" He just looked straight at him no answer. "Well that'll be all." Mulder went to his room.

The next morning Scully woke up at Monica's and got ready for school so did Monica. They decided to talk about the night before.

"Last night was so cool." Reyes said.

"Tell me about it, so what did you and Dogget get upto?"

She smiled sheepishly "Second base." Scully laughed.

"Well come on that kiss with Mulder?"

"I know" She laughed.

"So is he a good kisser?"

"Monica!" Scully said. Monica raised her eyebrow. "You wouldn't believe" she said laughing and giving in.

At school they had biology Scullys favourite lesson it always was but now Mulder was her lab partner it was brilliant.

"Psst, Mulder." Byers said.

"What?"

"We've found a link to the disappearances."

"Go on."

"Every time one happens one man is seen. He seems to like his cigarettes he's always smoking. We think Krycek might have something to do with it."

"Krycek?" He asked.

"Think about it, he came here from Russia out of the blue and now all this is happening." Langley said.

"Well we looked for him and it all links to him, I think there trying to get us." Frohike said.

"We know too much." Mulder said.


	3. Chapter 3

They went to walk out of the class when Skinner called Mulder.

"Fox can I have a word with you for a minute please?"

"Sure" He stopped and waited for Skinner to speak.

"Look Fox we know you know about all these disappearances, but you need to stop now."

"Sir?"

"Look, I am a trained teacher but I'm not." He looked around nervously "I'm undercover with the FBI." He showed him his badge.

"I'm investigating all these disappearances, and there are people who know you and know your friends know, they'll kill you if they have to. Now listen to me don't trust Alex Krycek I'm pretty certain he's behind most of it. I'm proud of you son, I know your doing good you're a good kid I don't wanna see you dead. You'd make a good agent some day." Mulder smiled at him and walked out confused what did he mean.

At lunch he hadn't seen Scully all day he told the gunmen what Skinner had said.

"Dude I knew it all along." Langley said.

"Weird, well it isn't gonna stop me, government scum never will." Frohike said.

"Look guys this is serious if Skinner is in the FBI then if we do this we need to keep a low profile." Byers said.

"Why don't you just kiss the American flag Byers?" Langley said. He ignored the comment.

"It's weird though. I think it's all gonna go down at the dance." Frohike said.

Reyes and Scully decided to go shopping for dresses. Reyes had picked hours ago Scully was the problem. She couldn't decide which dress to choose. She was interrupted by her cell phone when she picked the one she liked.

"Scully." _Wow I've even started calling myself Scully. _

"Scully, its Mulder are you busy?"

"Yes but I have a feeling I'll be busy with something else in a minute?"

"Look Skinner has dislocated his shoulder blade we need you to put it back in."

"Why me? And why can't he go to a hospital?"

"We'll explain on the way Scully."

She arrived at the gunmen's in their basement luckily Frohike's Mom was out.

"Sir I need you to take a deep breath and I know how you did this." Skinner took a deep breathe and she popped it into place with hardly any pain.

"Dana how did you learn to do that?"

"Well medicines my speciality and my brother does it all the time at shooting practise. You forgot to recoil your gun didn't you?"

After a lot of explaining to Reyes and Scully they were finally in with what was going on. Skinner was an Agent _Ok_ Scully thought. _I think I'm gonna' see a lot weirder things round here in the next years. _

The next day they were all at the dinner table well everyone besides the gunmen. Frohike looked excited running towards the table. It was Doggett's first day at the new school.

"Hey Frohike." Dogget said.

"Hey have I got news for you." Langley said pulling out a tiny black ball on a wire.

"What's that?" Mulder said taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"It's a 500Hz microphone. We pick up the signal on this and hear whoever has the other mic." Frohike said.

"We've been working on it for about a month ever since we thought Krycek was up to something."

"Guys is there a point to this story?" Scully asked.

"Well we just landed one on Krycek." Krycek was near the cart talking to Diana. They heard him through the mike.

"I don't…trust that Mulder" It said crackling.

"He's fine leave him" Diana's voice cleared through.

"He knows too much and those little nerds of his, if he's not careful I'll get him sent to where his sister is." Mulder ripped out the mike hearing this. He ran over to Krycek and swung for him.

"You have my sister you son of a bitch." Krycek knocked to the ground with blood. Dogget ran over and pulled him over they were never close but they were friends at least.

"Mulder leave him, he's not worth it." Dogget said. Scully ran over it'd all happened so fast for her.

"Mulder are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said looking into her big blue eyes the only thing that could calm him down.


	4. Chapter 4

Skinner had managed to calm Mulder down. Mulder explained to Skinner what happened to his sister about her abduction how he chose to blank it out. He hadn't opened up to anyone in a long time, for some reason he felt Skinner was a father figure something William Mulder wasn't.

"I can look into this for you, if you'd like that Mulder?" Skinner said lending a sympathetic ear.

"Yes I would." He smiled and walked out of his classroom. Dogget was waiting for him outside.

"How you feeling buddy?"

"Not too bad but if I find that slime ball I will kill him." He said. Scully came running out of her medicine class carrying books. Her height seemed to let her down when it came to strength she was only little about 5ft. The books were piled to her neck and her chin rested on the last one. Mulder saw her struggle his heart melted when he saw her little face struggling.

"Scully" He ran over and took the books of her.

"Mulder its ok I'm fine."

"No let me help." He took a pile of books of her he didn't take them all because as well as he knew her he knew she'd think he was being patronising.

"It should be me helping you, what was all that about at lunch?"

"Well 5years ago my sister was, well seemed to be abducted." He looked at the floor.

"Abducted by who?"

"That's what I and the gunmen set out to find." He said sighing.

"I'm sorry." She put her hand on his shoulder which offered more comfort than she would have imagined.

"It was a long time ago, so we off?" The walked out of the gates of the building and there was Reyes finishing her cigarette. "Hey I've been waiting for you guys." Dogget trailed behind Mulder and Scully he didn't want to be a third wheel.

"Hey honey." He kissed her at the gates they were obviously now a couple. Mulder looked envious he wanted that with Scully he knew he had to give it time.

It was the day of the dance Scully had been trying to calm Monica down she was excited. Very excited, Scully had never been great at the girly things. Never the less she tried. They put make up on each other and Scully's parents were downstairs talking to Monica's they didn't want to miss Scully in her dress.

Back at the gunmen's basement even the gunmen were making an effort. Poor Byers had been forced to take Diana he was also made to be the designated driver.

"Hey Langley even with your hippy locks you look reasonable."

"Hey you don't look so bad yourself stump." He replied to Frohike. Mulder and Dogget were practically ready, Byers for some reason was making a real effort. There seemed to be commotion over by the mirror.

"No I don't care what you say Frohike Mulder and Scully are so obviously Sarah-Jane and Spider man. Dogget and Reyes are way Clarke Kent and Louis Lane."

"What the hell?" Dogget asked Mulder.

"They do that." Byers said nodding.

Scully was virtually ready she was just waiting for Monica. They had to stay upstairs until the doorbell rang well that's how they did it in movies Reyes kept saying. She puffed a cigarette out the window with nerves.

"Monica I am not allowing you to take your cigarettes to the dance."

"I'm not going to this is going to be the only one I smoke all night, I promise." Scully laughed she felt like saying. "Is that why you have the carton in your bag?" The door bell rang.

"Oh my god there here." Monica said. Bill answered the door he was still also at the Reyes residence. He burst out laughing.

"God you guys look like jerks." He said laughing. "Oh and Mulder if you drink and drive with my sister in the car I will kill you." Mulder gulped he was a scary sort of older brother. The girls came down the stairs and Mulders mouth practically dropped at Scully in her beige dress. The colour always suited her pale complexion. Their mothers took pictures and cried as they usually did.

They walked out and headed for the van when the door closed Mulder had to say it.

"Scully you look amazing." She laughed.

"I'm not the only one." Dogget had already told Monica by the sight of things he had his tongue lodged down her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

At the dance Mulder and Scully had been mainly sitting around talking he hadn't been brave enough to ask her to dance and he'd had several good chances. Even Byers was dancing with Diana. _Do it you coward oh my god I'm doing it. _The words fell out of his mouth. He was lucky they did at that time because "I've had the time of my life" came on and she always loved dirty dancing.

"Dana do you want to dance?" _Oh my god you called her Dana you loser, you've lost her she's gone forever. _

"I'd love too." She said, she saw the fear in his eyes she very nearly fell into them. He couldn't help but notice, he didn't want to notice it he wanted to give Scully all of his attention, but Krycek was in the corner of the dance hall talking to a man puffing away at a cigarette a man he'd seen before but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. It was him the man who took Samantha.

"Mulder are you ok, you've stopped moving?" He lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Don't look but you see that guy talking to Krycek?" Scully looked. "Don't look. Well that's the man who took my sister."

"Mulder are you serious?"

"Deadly, Scully but I promise I'll give you this dance again." He kissed her hand and ran off. She stood on the dance floor partner less. Mulder ran off after Skinner to tell him. She sat down in a huff. She didn't want to talk to him but if she wanted Mulders attention she did even if he was a jerk.

"Hey, Scully." Krycek said. Scully thought to herself. _It would be easier to hate you if you weren't so god damn hot. _

"Hey, Alex." She said looking down. She didn't dare look up at him.

"I see Mulders gone and left you?"

"Yeah he does that." She plopped punch in her bowl. She couldn't take it he revolted her; he was such a slime ball.

"You know what Alex what do you want?"

"Jesus I get this from you now?"

"Well it's obvious you're doing this to get at Mulder."

"Don't be stupid you're an attractive woman what makes you think that?" He offered her a bowl of punch. She looked at him revoltedly and threw it in his face. "You come near me again and it'll be maze spray in your eyes." She ran out after Mulder she wanted to help even if did interrupt her dance. All the gang were there the gunmen, Reyes, Dogget, Mulder and Skinner.

"Right you guys spread out you see that smoking sun of a bitch you can kick his ribs in for all I care just get him." He said fiercely.

After a lot of searching Monica tripped in a field full of twigs and there was Krycek looking up at her.

Meanwhile Skinner looked round pushing his glasses onto his nose holstering his gun. He saw him there talking to Spender just as he suspected. Spender left and he was alone.

"Ahh Agent Skinner, I've been waiting for you, the x-files' new golden boy." He said puffing away.

"Don't talk, just do as I say."

The man laughed excitedly "Why? So you can think a case is finished when by arresting me you'd be opening thousands more."

"What do you want?"

"I'm doing my job Agent Skinner just as you are." He puffed his cigarette.

"You know nothing about me." He shouted.

"Believe me I do, I know you're inline to be the next Assistant Director, by killing or arresting me that's all gone."

"Well I want answers and I'm gonna find them if it means arresting you or not." He went to walk for the hall entrance. "Oh and did nobody ever tell you cigarettes are bad for you're health."


	6. Chapter 6

Skinner explained the situation to all five of them, all of the gang except Reyes. She for some reason didn't meet them back where she was meant too.

"That sucks so these people can get away with this?" Mulder shouted.

"No they can't and there not going too."

The dance was still in session; Scully had finally snapped and lost her temper. She spent a ton of money on her dress and it was wasted she thought to herself. She grabbed her bag and went to storm out. She ran out of the door but she was interrupted by a scream if it wasn't a familiar scream she would've left it. It was Monica's. She ran out obviously Mulder and the rest had set off first. Skinner went chasing round brandishing his gun which scared half the pupils who had also come to watch. They had no idea he was more than a Biology teacher.

Monica stood against Krycek as he practically held her hostage in the woods. He pulled what looked like a staple gun out of is pocket. She knew what it was she'd seen them in so many sci-fi's she took a deep breathe and with that breathe she was unconscious. He pulled the gun from her neck as she fell gracefully to the floor. Her hair tumbled around her face.

Dogget looked for her frantically; he'd never been so scared before.

"Monica?" Dogget shouted.

"Mon, if you're playing around its not funny." Byers shouted. Frohike had spotted the material of her dress stick out.

"You guys over here." Frohike said. Monica lay where he knelt she looked so frail Dogget thought. He held her hand and tears rolled down his cheeks. Scully knelt next to her and took a pulse.

"She's ok; her heart rate is very slow I think they sedated her." Scully said looking up. Mulder was so impressed, that confidence she had. That determination.

They decided to take Monica back to Frohike's basement. Scully emptied the Frohike's medicine cabinet and found a mild stimulant. She knew how to use needles she'd been taught in her medicine class. She grabbed Monica's arm she was so nervous but she had done this tons of times. She stabbed the needle in her arm, it was successful.

"She should come round in about 10 minutes." She told a worried looking Dogget. The gunmen and Mulder decided to check up on what had happened using there internet connection as usual. Scully went to go get a drink she was so nervous, it worried her, what she was getting into. Practically her best friend had been drugged. She didn't question anyone she was with; she knew they all had good intentions.

Dogget held Monica's hand until she came to.

"Guys she's coming to." He shouted. They all stood round her with worried expressions.

"Oh my god John. I thought I'd lost you." She grabbed him and kissed him.

"If that's her sedated I don't want to see her after eight cups of coffee." Langley said with a straight face. Monica stirred and tried to sit up.

"Woah Missy, relax." Scully said pushing her back down.

"Oh Dana I thought he was going to kill me." She said crying.

"Who?" She shouted sitting up. Monica cried louder it broke Scully's heart to see her friend so hurt.

"Krycek." She cried louder. She lit up a cigarette but nobody said anything not after her ordeal.

"That's it, now me and Mulder are really going to kill him." Dogget said storming out Mulder followed looking angry. Monica was one of Mulders best friends and he definitely wasn't happy. He could imagine how Dogget felt he knew that if it was Scully he'd be worse. Surprisingly Dogget was quiet calm but not for much longer. He stormed up to Krycek's door and knocked loudly. Krycek answered with half his bow tie hanging off. Before he could say anything Dogget had hit him and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"You keep away from us and our friends or next time you'll be dead." Dogget shouted in his face. It wasn't particularly necessary for Mulder to be there but it was worth it to watch Krycek get his ass kicked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Romantic chapter hardly any action or sci fi sorry. **

It was Monday morning, everybody hated Monday morning, and nothing much had happened over the weekend Dogget had gone to NY for the weekend and taken Monica. Frohike's little brother was having his barthmitzvar in the basement so they had no where to hang out. Scully had spent all weekend studying and Mulder seemed to do nothing but piss of his parents, he'd already pissed of Scully. It was the usual lesson first thing on a Monday morning, Math. The gunmen and Mulder were all in her class except Dogget who seemed to be a remedial at maths. Langley and Mulder sat next to each other mainly because the teacher was tyrant and it went in register order. Mulder was lucky. Frohike had to sit next to Fowley. Scully sat near the front because she was the new girl and her place hadn't been allocated yet.

"Dude what's going on with you and Scully?" Langley asked bored with the teacher talking about fractions.

"I have no idea."

"How can you have no idea?"

"Well it all got rotten when our dance was interrupted." He said looking down. He stared at the back of her head.

"Tough luck man." Langley said.

"Tell me about it." Mulder said sighing.

"Look I have computer studies with her next; do you want me to sort things out?"

"Well that would be cool, but don't be too much of a geek."

Langley waited for Scully outside of the classroom it wasn't a strange he always did it. He was the closest lone gunman to her.

"Hey." She smiled sweetly.

"Hey, have you passed this module yet?" Langley asked making conversation.

"Yeah, I passed it two weeks ago."

"Yeah me too, we just have to wait for the dumb asses in our class to catch up." As he said this Diana walked past.

He panicked he was half an hour into a 60 minute lesson. "Look Scully, what is going on with you and Mulder, I mean all of a sudden you were holding hands down the street now you're not even speaking to each other."

"Well, I really like Mulder but I think, well I know that finding the truth is more important to him than us and its going to get in the way."

"Look Scully, it used to be maybe, but you kept him sane in finding the truth and the truth used to be more important to him than anything. Now you're more important to him than the truth." He said Langley was shocked he had never said anything so deep in all his life. "God, what the hell did I just say?" He giggled. Diana looked over she had heard everything they were talking about jealousy riddled her. She decided to whisper things to her friends. In time they all started laughing and looking at Scully. Scully new what was coming next.

"Oh no." Scully said. She kept her head down and carried on with her PC until the laughing got louder and louder. She knew she was coming over.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dana we couldn't help hearing your conversation. Are you two in love?" She said swaying her head and smiling in the bitchiest way.

"What the hell Diana?" Langley asked.

"Leave it Langley." Scully said.

"No I won't, actually Diana we were talking about how much Mulder loves her something he never felt for you. Are you jealous?" He said getting angry no-one could be mean to his friends; he had enough of it as it was.

"Jealous over spooky? Please tell me you're joking?"

"No I'm not, because I know you know and all you're friends secretly know." He said pointing they all looked as if to say 'of course we don't' but they did.

"I don't know why you're so ashamed Langley, is it because you're girlfriend has shorter hair than you do?" He asked. Langley's hair was back length and strangely and thin. "Oh well never mind Richard you have nicer hair." That was obviously an insult to Scully. "Plus you're not ginger. Or fatherless." She said smiling.

"My Dad is in the Navy I'm not fatherless." Tears ran down her eyes.

"Aww are you crying Dana?" She smiled. She stormed out the classroom tears rolling down her eyes. She was lucky a friend was on the corridor. Byers stood there.

"Oh my god, Scully are you ok?" She halted.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it?"

"Just Diana being horrible to me."

"Diana? Just when I thought she was nice." Byers looked at her sympathetically. "Wait here?" He ran down the corridor. Scully wiped her eyes and waited. Mulder came running out of his classroom. He didn't care if he was missing his favourite subject, she was upset.

"Hey." She said just sobbing a little.

"Scully are you ok?" She sucked in her pride.

"No Mulder I'm not." He embraced her and swept her hair behind her ears.

"I'm sorry Mulder." She said crying into him.

"Hey, it's me who should be sorry." He smiled Langley was hanging out of the classroom smiling. He put his thumb up at him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was lunchtime. Scully still wasn't happy Diana had ruined her day well and truly.

"I noticed Krycek isn't in?" Langley said.

"Probably recovering from Doggett's right hook." Frohike said. As he said this Diana walked past and Mulder slipped his arm around Scully mainly to annoy her but plus it felt good. She smiled at him because of the support and because she liked it. When she noticed Diana come her way Diana gave her a little snide smile. Mulders arm must have given Scully some confidence because before she knew it she had her leg stuck out and Diana was going face first onto the grass. Diana went to get up scowling but before she could Doggett flipped his tray into the air so it landed on Diana.

"Sorry Fowley, hope you like soup." He said smiling. Langley couldn't stop laughing at Diana covered in country vegetable soup, Mulder was happy because he had his arm round Scully and so was she. Doggett was just glad he could stick up for a friend in need.

It had got to 4 o'clock everyone had finished lessons Monica waited outside the gate for them as usual. She was feeling a lot better now.

"Oh my god so Diana got country vegetable soup all over her head?"

"You should have seen her face Mon" Scully said laughing.

"The really hilarious part was she had a chunk of carrot left in her hair in Biology." Frohike laughed.

"Oh you guys we're having a party, well just you guys really just beer and music to forget all about that smile ball Krycek." Langley said.

They all arrived at the party in Frohike's basement they didn't even need to ask where the party was they just knew. Mulder and the guys were already there. Reyes tossed Scully a beer and she smiled. Frohike told everyone it was a celebration for the new basement a long overdue one. They'd just got two more computers in there and a TV. Mulder looked over at Doggett and Reyes kissing he was again jealous that he and Scully didn't have that. He put his arm around Scully and she stared blankly at the TV.

"So are you feeling ok now?" He asked. He meant because of what Diana had done.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks." She looked into his beautiful hazel eyes. He had amazing features he was so beautiful. They leant forward and kissed for the second time.

Dogget looked at Reyes on the couch he swallowed and told her what he needed to.

"Look when Krycek had poisoned you, I was so worried I didn't know what to do. It made me realise."

"What?" She asked worried he might say they shouldn't be together or something.

"It made me realise….well….I love you." He said with his head down. She looked at him.

"Well I love you too, John." She smiled. He was so happy she felt the same way nothing could've made him happier. Mulder and Scully looked over at them.

"There so cute." Scully said.

"Yeah they are." Mulder said. "I envy them." He daringly said he thought. _Oh no beer talking. _

"Me too."

"Do you wish we were like that?" He asked her.

"Yeah I do." She smiled.

"Good." He kissed her again everything seemed to be working out. Dogget and Reyes were in Frohike's garden and the gunmen were asleep.

Scully was failing asleep on Mulder she couldn't help it after a lot of alcohol.

"Do you want to finish that dance now?" He asked.

"Mulder there's no music." She said giggling.

"Who needs music?"

"Well me Mulder." He flicked the radio and Glen Miller came on.

"Hey Scully do you recon that's a sign? A conspiracy? Maybe he's still alive." He asked.

"Shut up Mulder and just dance." He did. He looked into her eyes it was hard because of her height. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Scully."

"Shut up Mulder, I'm dancing." Even though she didn't say it he knew she meant she loved him too. It was Friday morning nearly the weekend Scully thought waking up next to Mulder it was amazing. She lifted her head and saw everyone sleeping. Dogget and Reyes were cuddling like kittens. The gunmen were almost cuddling which Scully found hilarious. She prodded at him.

"Mulder get up."

"No." He said snorting a little.

"Yes, we have to get to school." He pulled her head next to his and kissed her.

"Ok" He said getting up. He pointed at Dogget and Reyes he had his arm around Scully.

"Look, there made for each other." He said.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sorry I was watching series 6 the unnatural and a few words are borrowed because I love that episode **

**Summary: sorry no idea where I'm going with this.**

Scully stopped came out of school on Friday there was Monica as usual. She was dying to see Mulder she hadn't seen him since lunch. She had what looked like ice cream Mulder came out. He ran up grabbed her spun her around.

"Hello." He said happily.

"Why so cheerful?"

"Because Krycek has gone back to Russia." He smiled widely he was on a fake visa and Skinner has found out what he was up to it'll be all sorted soon.

"Well that's good news." Monica said. Mulder nodded.

"Oooh ice cream." Mulder said.

"It's not ice cream it's a low fat tofooey rice dreamsicle." She smiled at him with the dreamsicle.

"Scully that is disgusting." Mulder said. They waited for Dogget because they knew Monica wouldn't move without him. He came out with the gunmen and Reyes beamed a smile. They kissed and got in the gunmen's van.

Diana stood with Krycek on what looked like a large boat.

"What are we doing here?"

"Finding what I need." He said looking around the boat. He saw a man in the glimpse of his eye. Diana looked round he held what look like a hook. Krycek had seen him before.

"Diana can you swim?" Krycek asked still looking at the man who was on the boat.

"Yes but I'm not jumping in that." She pointed downwards.

"Well it's either that or die." Krycek jumped and pulled Diana over the deck with him. They weren't far from shore.

"Who was that man, Alex?" She said swimming and choking up water.

"An alien bounty hunter." He said swimming grabbing Diana. They got to shore they were only a few metres away from a small mainly beached coast but people were there. They were staring and talking in what seemed like African.

"What do you mean alien bounty hunter?" Diana said under her breathe.

"Look I've not been honest with you, I'm not exactly an exchange student well I am but I'm working for someone." He said looking into her big eyes.

"Who?" She asked.

"I can't tell you but I can promise you I'm helping prevent an invasion, colonisation of two alien hosts." He held onto her shoulders. "One alien group wants the planet, one wants to experiment on us. They're fighting each other."

"Krycek you sound worse than Mulder." She said laughing.

"If you didn't trust me why did you come with me?" he asked.

Spender wondered why all his friends had been avoiding him ever since the dance. He went home and he was there the man he was forced to call his Father.

"Where have you sent Krycek?" He asked.

"He's got away from your little friends they've found out too much."

"He's with Diana too, isn't he?"

"As far as I know he is." He lit a cigarette.

"You'll get them killed." He said.

"The rebel force won't catch up with them I can assure you." He puffed the cigarette.

"What do they want from him?" Spender shouted.

"He's trying to stop both forces so they want to kill him." He looked Spender straight in the face. "Do you believe me Jeffrey?"

"How can I believe anything you say?" He stormed out of his house.

Frohike, Langley and Byers were looking for where Krycek had gone anything plane tickets in his name boat tickets. They found something two boat tickets in the names of Diana Fowley and Alex Krycek.

"Guys this was like founding gold dust we've hacked a HMS's CCTV operation the HMS that happened to be carrying Krycek and Diana." They had been looking for someone for hours until a man flashed up on the screen.

"Byers stop the video tape." He did. "We've seen him before when the girl disappeared he was there, the dance he was there."

"Oh my god Samantha." Mulder said.

"What is it Mulder?" Doggett said moving closer. "Scully's right shortly after Samantha's abduction I saw that guy hovering round for days later."

"You guys aren't serious? You seriously don't believe this guys alien?" Scully asked.

"He is." Spender stood in the door way.


	10. Chapter 10

Reyes was staying Scully's and the guys were staying at Mulders.

"Hey fancy getting the girls out?" Doggett asked.

"Man you're testosterone dominates you." Langley said. Mulder smiled and climbed out of a window.

"Don't wait for us to decide then." Byers said climbing after him. He knew if he went down three trees on the street they'd be at Scully's window. All 5 boys were in one small tree. Luckily the girls were in Scully's window. Doggett knocked at the window and Monica opened it.

"Monica!" Scully said but that was before she saw Mulder. She welcomed him in and kissed him for what seemed like an hour. Langley came tumbling in with his laptop.

"Hey ladies." He smiled. There was a knock at the door. Scully whispered.

"Quick you guys hide." They all did and pretty well.

"Dana, are you ok, I thought I heard boys voices."

"Yes Mom I'm fine it was Fox and John on speaker phone." She smiled.

"You girls are so lucky they're such nice boys. Bye then." She walked out. Mulder came out from under the bed.

"She wouldn't be saying that if she knew I was here." He laughed.

"Are you guys drunk?" Reyes asked.

"Yeah." Doggett said kissing his girlfriend.

It was late the boys had gone home and the girls were asleep. The window was still open from when they left. Someone climbed in and took Scully. She screamed Reyes woke up.

"DANA!" She shouted. It was too late Scully was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Scully woke up a man puffed on a cigarette and came out of a badly lit room. She spat out the bandana in her mouth.

"Who the fuck are you?" She screamed.

"That's none of your business Miss Scully."

Reyes ran round still in her robe. She ran to Mulders house and threw stones at the window something the guys usually did to the girls. Mulder opened the window half asleep.

"Reyes are you ok?" When he said this Doggett immediately sat up.

"What's going on Mulder?"

"Scullys been kidnapped." She screamed.

"Oh Christ." Mulder climbed down the tree and Doggett joined the gunmen were still asleep.

"She just got taken out of the window." Reyes said. Mulder ran to where he could see tire prints he got in his car and drove helping Doggett follow them.

"They have here. My sister and now the woman I love." He screamed.

"Mulder come on calm down." He said with his arm around Reyes trying to calm her. He followed the tracks luckily and stupidly in mud till her found a warehouse. He went to go inside but it was locked. He began to barge the door down Doggett helped Reyes just stayed crying in the car where she was told to stay. The door flew open and there was Scully tied down.

"Mulder." She screamed. He kissed her and untied her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just shaken." He took her back to her house and explained to her Mother what had happened and what else had happened with Skinner. Mulder called him on his cell requesting him to look after her for the night. Surely enough he did with half of the Washington FBI force. She was safe.

Mulder stayed with her too she couldn't sleep. He comforted her till morning. She wasn't going back into school. She sat on her sofa with sweet tea. Mulder was still there he refused to leave her alone.

"Mulder you can go home if you want."

"No, Scully I'm not leaving you I left you last night and look what happened." Scully's mum shouted through.

"Dana I'm off to work, Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine Mom agent Skinner's here."

"Ok honey I hope you feel better, bye Fox." Mulder smiled at Scully's Mom who seemed to love him. Skinner came running inside.

"Dana we've caught Krycek, and most of the people responsible but we will stay with you until this all blows over you will need to fill out some forms, you too Mulder." Skinner said with his hand on Scully's shoulder. Reyes and Doggett were allowed in the house now they came in holding hands Reyes seemed more shaken up than Scully was. Doggett held her hand tightly. Monica hugged Scully. Mulder remembered how frail Scully looked. She always looked like she could pack a punch but not now she looked so frightened and fragile.

It was around 12am Skinner come up to Scully and her Father who had returned to look after his daughter.

"The official observation time is over, but we're free to stay if that would help?" Skinner asked.

"No it's ok thank you sir." Margaret said. He leant over to Scully.

"Scully, if you ever want to give up a career in medical science there's always room for you in the Bureau." She smiled and he left.

_**Muahahaha to be continued in a sequel ha-ha. **_


End file.
